The Fairly OddParents/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
ADVANTAGE AUDIO FALL SOUND * ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLES * ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLE WHIP * ADVANTAGE AUDIO SMALL BLINK SOUND * Anime Big Pop Sound * DING, MAGIC POOF WITH DING (debut) * H-B, SLIDE, CARTOON - LOW SLIDE DOWN * Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 * Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 * Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079701 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "That Ol' Black Magic.") * Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 (Heard once in "Foul Balled.") * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 (Heard once in "Knighty Knight" and "Ruled Out!") * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Heard in mostly Michael Warner & Robert Poole II episodes) * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "Dream Goat!" and "Fairly OddLympics.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Call PE021001 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "The Big Problem!" and "The Switch Glitch", heard twice in "Christmas Every Day!', and heard three times in "Dream Goat!") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 * Hollywoodedge, Body Falls Wooden Flo PE107401 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Inspection Detection.") * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (Heard once in "Dream Goat!" and "Tiny Timmy!.") * Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 (Heard several times in "Knighty Knight" and heard once in "Tiny Timmy!.") * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110101 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard once in "Action Packed!.") * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By Mediu CT052801 or Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077501 * Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Tiny Timmy!.") * Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 (Heard once in "Pipe Down!") * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501/HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh) (Heard once in "Ruled Out!.") * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in “Odd, Odd West” and “Christmas Every Day!”.) * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 * Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 (Heard once in "Frenemy Mine") * Hollywoodedge, Large Interior Crowd PE140901 * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 * Hollywoodedge, Male Comp Red Alert CRT051502 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (First used in a high pitch staring with "Tiny Timmy" and in a normal pitch starting with "Apartnership". Also heard in a triple high pitch) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (HEAVILY used for nearly any crowd cheering, sometimes pitched-up) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (this or a similar siren whistle accent is heard in Guy Moon's earlier scores, though it might've been used at some point in the sound design) * Hollywoodedge, Rottweiler Vicious B PE023601 (Heard once in "The Same Game!.") * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard mainly for Timmy's school's bell.) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Man PainedS PE134201 (Heard once In "The Big Problem") * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Man Gutwren PE134501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 6 Woman Panic PE134001 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Nectar of the Odds", "Dream Goat", "Scary Godparents," and "Married to the Mom.") * Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard once in "Odd, Odd West.") * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard in "Double-O Schnozmo!") * Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL/Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard in mostly Michael Warner episodes and most often in "Dream Goat!") * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard once in "Manic Mom-Day.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803 (Heard once in "Ruled Out!.") * Hollywoodedge, Thin Process Bell CRT015601 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 * Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 * Hollywoodedge, Train Exterior Persp PE064701 * Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 (Heard once in "Sleep Over And Over.") - (Horns Background noise, Wheels heard when Jimmy the cat howls and hurts.) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCSqueak PE180401 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 * Joel Valentine Blink Sound (Heard in "Fairly OddBaby" for Poof) * Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Exclamation Roar * OWL HOOT * POP WITH MAGIC DING * Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - DISARM CAR ALARM, AUTO * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW 03 * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 02 or Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Skid sound only) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Birthday Battle.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL, 01 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, (Heard once in "Foul Balled.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "Mother Nature" and "Take and Fake.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in a high pitch in "Remy Rides Again" and heard in "The Grass is Greener.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 01 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 02 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 05 * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK, * Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES, 02 (Heard once in "Pipe Down" and lower-pitched in "Hail to the Chief".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, WARBLY (Heard once in "Birthday Battle.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SINGLE ROCKING CHAIR SQUEAK 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - SHORT RISING TWANG 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - SHORT DESCENDING TWANG 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG (Heard in the episode where Francis falls back to Earth on Vicky, mixed with Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02, I BigIdeas70258 think) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - OUTDOOR: GIRLS, SCREAMING, PLAYGROUND (Heard once in "The Grass is Greener.") * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - 'GOING CRAZY' * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - BIG HORN: SINGLE BLOW (Heard in some episodes like "Parent Hoods.") * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Dream Goat.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH (Heard once in "You Doo!.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH, 02 * Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION - PEOPLE SAYING 'AHH' 03 * Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION - PEOPLE SAYING 'OOHHH' * Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, DOG, PUPPY - WHINING, WHIMPERING: OUTDOORS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 * Sound Ideas, FOREST, DAY - GENERAL AMBIENCE: BIRDS CLOSE, DISTANT * Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard in "Oddpirates" & "Fairly Oddlympics.") * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "The Boy Who Would Be Queen.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE (Heard once in "One Flu Over The Crocker's Nest") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 (Heard once in "Dadlantis") * Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN, * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Which Witch is Witch?.") * Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN * Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT (Heard once in "Sooper Poof.") * Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY * Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, PIG - SQUEALING, GRUNTING, SCREECHING, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Fairly OddLympics" and heard three times in a high pitch in "Channel Chasers.") * Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - BIG VOCAL POOF (Heard once in "Apartnership.") * Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - WAHEEP AND POOF (Heard once in a low pitch in "Fairly OddLympics.") * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD or Joel Valentine Castanet Sound??? (I, BigIdeas70258, am not sure which, but one of the 2 was used in "Fairly OddBaby") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT, * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - SMURF TAKE OFF (Heard in some early/Michael Warner episodes.) * Sound Ideas, SPUTTER, CARTOON - SMURF'S SUPER SPUTTER, SHORT (Heard in some early/Michael Warner episodes.) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 03 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 04 (Heard once in "Most Wanted Wish", and heard once in a +12 pitch in "Poof's Playdate.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 05 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 * Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID (Heard once in "Abra-Catastrophe.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN, LONG * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 (Heard in higher pitches, especially in "Cosmo Rules.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 02 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, LONG * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 (Heard once in "Inspection Detection" and "Fairly OddLympics.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SLIDE UP (Heard once in "Cheese and Crockers.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 02 (Heard once in "Mother Nature.") * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM, or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE (Heard once in "The Grass is Greener.") * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, (Heard once in "The Grass is Greener.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 02 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 01 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 03 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 06 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 07 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 08 * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard in various episodes, including "Kung Timmy", "Cheese & Crockers" and "The Fairly OddLympics", where it was heard once.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL RATTLE AND ZIP (Rattle only, Heard in "Anti-Poof") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN (Heard once in "Manic Mom-Day.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in "Kung Timmy.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP (Heard once in "The Grass is Greener.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP (Heard once in "Where's Wanda?.") * STUKA SIREN * SUBMARINE KLAXON (Heard once in "Momnipresent.") * Unknown Sound Effects Library, Railroad Crossing Bells. * WILHELM SCREAM * WOMAN HIGH SCREAM Category:Sound Effects Used Pages